


The Bouquet Toss

by Charlitflair



Series: A Power Couple: Charlotte Flair and Roman Reigns One-Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: Prompt: "I caught the bouquet, you caught the garter." AUJohn and Nikki finally decided to tie the knot which means the biggest wedding in wrestling recent history is about to take place. Everyone in locker room is invited to the event. Though the wedding was elegant and as extravagant as expected, the reception was a bit different. A bellabration is the only way to describe it. And it lands Roman and Charlotte in an interesting situation. One that benefits the both of them in the long run.





	

**Chapter Three: The Bouquet Toss**

* * *

 

"Do I really have to go?" Charlotte whines as Becky fixes her hair.

"Of course ya do. This is the weddin' of decade, the century even." Becky exclaims and Charlotte chuckles.

"Yeah, it is. But I'll be the only one there without a date." Charlotte mutters and Becky sighs.

"That doesn't mean it won't be fun. And I doubt you'll actually be the only one single, lass." Becky says.

"Bayley has her boyfriend, Sasha has Mikaze and you have Luke. Dana is probably gonna be with Dolph the whole time, I'm shocked he even got invited. And that leaves me sitting at the table by myself, dateless." Charlotte tells Becky and the Irish woman sighs. She really hadn't thought about that.

"Well maybe you'll find someone there. Ya never know." Becky says, her optimism showing through and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." She grumbles as Becky finished braiding Charlotte's hair. Becky handed the blonde a mirror to let her see the finished product. After Charlotte nods in approval, Becky puts away her bag and they move on to makeup.

* * *

Charlotte anxiously walked into the huge reception hall after the wedding ceremony. It was everything she expected from Nikki and John; huge, extravagant and expensive. The ceremony was beautiful, it was honestly something out of a fairytale. And as she expected, the reception had to match.

"Lass, isn't this just beautiful." Becky said excitedly, walking up to Charlotte with her boyfriend.

"Yeah...it's breathtaking." Charlotte comments.

As more of the guest begin to arrive, they took their seats at their assigned table and chatted idly until the bride and groom arrived. Their table consisted Becky, Luke, Sasha, Mikaze, Dana, Dolph, Bayley and her boyfriend and Charlotte. The conversation seemed to buzz, everyone was actively engaged in what they were talking about until Nikki and John arrived. Once the newlyweds showed up, the music started and it became, in lack of a better word, a bellabration. The couples at the table all got up to dance and that left Charlotte alone at the table like she said.

The blonde scrolled along on her phone, liking pictures on her Instagram feed and commenting on fan posts. She felt the awkward loneliness set in and she regretted riding with Luke and Becky. She was beyond happy for Nikki and John, they were her friends and she wanted to celebrate with them but she couldn't help it. She wanted to leave and be alone in her hotel room. At least in her room, she wouldn't have to look at all of these happy couples.

As Charlotte looked around the reception hall, she noticed the glowing bride approach her. Nikki had changed her dress of course, wearing a shorter, tighter white dress instead of her huge gown. She flashed a huge grin at Charlotte and the blonde made a weak attempt to smile back.

"Don't tell me you don't dance." Nikki says and Charlotte shakes her head.

"No, I dance. You've met my father right?" Charlotte halfheartedly jokes and Nikki laughs softly.

"Then why aren't you out there? My wedding is a sad free zone." Nikki declared and Charlotte nods.

"I'm just not in the dancing mood right now. I promise I'll dance later." Nikki narrows her eyes for second before accepting the taller woman's words.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Flair." Nikki says and Charlotte forces a smile as the newlywed walks off to find her sister.

"Excuse me, would you like a glass of champagne?" The waiter asked, distracting Charlotte from her previous conversation.

"Sure." Charlotte nods and takes the glass before saying a quick thank you. As soon as the waiter leaves, she drowns the glass, hoping the alcohol would take some of the edge off.

She was gonna need a lot more than just one glass.

* * *

On the other side of the reception hall, Roman sat at the bar, his second glass of scotch sitting idly in front of him in the bar counter. He knew he had to make an appearance at this wedding, there was no way he could skip it. But that meant he would have to sit alone the whole time he was here. Ever since he divorced his wife a few years back, he had been stuck with women fawning themselves over him. Now though, after being alone for long, he wished he had someone to be with.

He was terrible at being single.

"Dude, why are you sitting at the bar alone?" He hears Seth comment from beside him.

"What else would I be doing?" Roman mutters, grabbing his drink and swallowing the rest of it.

"Do you see how many hot women are here?" Seth exclaims and Roman rolls his eyes.

"You're only concerned about how many women you can take home." Roman comments and Seth smirks.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to marry a girl every time I talk to her. You need to just get laid for once, Rom." Seth retorts and Roman scoffs.

"I'm too old to be having one night stands every night. I have a daughter, I don't have time to be fooling around." Roman comments, his tone serious and Seth sighs. He and Roman weren't as close as they use to be but he still looked out for him.

"Well you never know, you could find that girl here." Seth pats Roman in his shoulder before waking off to talk to someone else.

"Yeah sure." Roman mumbles as he signals for the bartender to make him another drink.

* * *

As the reception continued, Charlotte continued to wallow, looking at things on her phone and ignoring Becky's pleas for her to socialize.

"Lass if ya won't do anything else for me, could ya please do the bouquet toss?" Becky begs and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Why? It's just a dumb superstition." Charlotte whines and Becky gives her a stern look.

"Charlotte, ya sat here the whole time on yer phone. At least do this, it's the last thing I'll ask of ya." Becky says and Charlotte sighs.

"Fine. I'll go do the dumb bouquet toss." Charlotte surrenders and Becky grins.

"Thank ya lass. C'mon, lets go." The Irish woman grabs the blonde's hand and drags her to the center of the dance floor. Nikki stood on the stage, the brightest smile on her face as she holds the beautiful bouquet of rose she was about to throw. Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was happy for the older bella twin, the woman had finally got the wedding of her dreams.

"On the count of three." She heard Brie say into the microphone. The younger twin counted down and as soon as the word three left her mouth, the flowers went flying through the air. Women scrambled across the floor in attempts to have a better chance at getting it but it as pointless. The flowers seemed to fly out if Nikki's hands and straight into Charlotte's.

You would think the woman aimed in her direction on purpose.

The crowd clapped as Charlotte stood rooted to her spot, in shock at the turn of events.

"Lass you caught it!" Becky exclaimed and Charlotte softly nodded.

"I caught it." Charlotte whispers to herself, staring at the red and white roses in her hands.

The women began to filter off the dance floor as the men began to fill it. Nikki was now sitting on a chair, John kneeling in front of her.

_The garter toss._

Charlotte hadn't seen that at a wedding since she was a kid.

Charlotte and Becky watched from the back of the crowd. John slipped the garter off of Nikki's thigh and taped 200 dollars to it. That was the only way the men were actually going to participate. As the guest prepared for the throw, she saw Seth dragging Roman right in front of her. Just as the throw was taking place, Seth and Roman had stopped and as fate would have it, the garter landed right around Roman's bun. Outrage broke out as the other men felt cheated out of money and Roman looked beyond confused. He reached for the item currently wrapped around his bun and pulled it off securely.

"What the hell?" Roman looks at it with confusion, taking the money off and putting it in his pocket.

"Roman, Charlotte, if you could make you way to the stage." Brie's voice echoed through the venue and a hot red blush took over Charlotte's cheeks. Becky pushed Charlotte through the crowd and from the corner of her eye, she could see Seth do the same to Roman.

The pair made there way on stage and Charlotte took Nikki's place in the chair and Roman stood in front of her. He seemed to stare at the garter before looking at her. He smiled softly, a hint of awkwardness in his features and she mirrored his expression. His hand reached for her leg and she placed it in his grip. His other have steadied the garter as he began to put it around her calf. Whistles and ooh's echoed throughout the room as the guest watched. Once it was completely on her leg, he slid it up until it reached her mid thigh, his hand fiddling a bit with her dress. His rough fingers gripping her thigh sent sparks through Charlotte. There was something about Roman touching her that sent a off fireworks inside her. Once they were done, the crowd of her coworkers clapped and Charlotte rushed off the stage in attempts of hiding her blush while Roman stood in confusion.

As the party began to dwindle down and guest began leaving, Charlotte stood outside of the venue, her coat zipped up to her chin, protecting her from the cool Tampa breeze. She was waiting and Becky and Luke to finish talking so she could finally leave. After the whole garter incident, people had been coming up to her nonstop, teasing here and there, and all she wanted to do was hide away. So that resulted in her standing outside.

"Hey." A deep voice said and she turned to see Roman standing next to her. His tie was loosened, his bun a bit messier than before, some hair hanging out of it. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she could only imagine what a mess she must look like in that moment.

"Hey." She managed to say, her cool composure quickly beginning to crumble.

"I'm sorry about how awkward it was up there, with the whole garter thing. I really wasn't expecting that." Roman says and Charlotte sighs.

"Oh no it's fine. I know you probably would have rather had someone else." Charlotte says and Roman looks at her dumbfounded. He hadn't expected her to make that comment. Charlotte had always been someone that attracted him. Sure she was beautiful, stunning really but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Her personality was unique, she was wasn't afraid to be herself and she didn't let her last name define her. He admired her for it.

"That isn't true. I was actually glad it was you." Roman replies and he looks at Charlotte, who seemed to blush ten times more.

"Really?" Charlotte asked in shock and Roman nodded.

"I had actually came over here to ask why you rushed off the stage so quickly. Did I do something wrong?" Roman inquires and Charlotte shakes her head.

"No not at all. It was just...it was nothing." Charlotte shakes her head and Roman raises his eyebrows.

"You sure? It didn't seem like nothing." Roman observes and Charlotte fiddles with her thumbs. How was she supposed to tell him that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen and it turned her on when he touched her thigh. That she wished it would happen again.

So she didn't.

"Yeah I'm sure." She lies and he lets it go.

"So why are you just out here by yourself?" Roman asks, changing the topic and Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

"What? A woman can't be outside by herself now?" Charlotte inquires, her blush fading and a smirk playing at her lips.

"No...wait yes!" Roman stumbled over his words for a second. "That's not what I meant. I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself if you need to. What I meant to ask was why aren't you enjoying the party?" Roman corrects himself and Charlotte sighs.

"The same reason you aren't inside enjoying the party." Charlotte replies.

She looked at him after her statement and he had a frown on his face. He really must be out there for the same reason. A sad atmosphere took over the pair, their loneliness setting in again. They stood in silence and as it started to get darker outside, the temperature began to drop more and Roman noticed Charlotte began to shiver.

"You sure you don't wanna go back inside. You look cold." Roman comments and Charlotte shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She says, despite her hands shivering.

"Charlotte, you're shivering. I can take you back to the hotel if you really don't wanna go back inside." Roman suggested and Charlotte gives him a look.

"I..." She looked at him, his grey eyes staring into her sky blue ones.

_God, he was enchanting._

Her eyes looked towards the inside of the reception hall and she saw all of the happy couples dancing and enjoying themselves. She thought about how miserable she'd be in there and she was freezing her ass off.

"I'd rather go to the hotel." She answers him, a small smile giving her lips and he flashes a smile that matches hers.

"Okay, let's go."

**4 Years Later**

"Okay, how you feeling lass?" Becky asks the bride to be. Charlotte takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before smiling at her.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Today is just the beginning." Charlotte says happily, some of her nervousness fading away and Becky smiles brightly.

"Oh I'm so happy for ya Charlotte. I told ya that you would find yer perfect guy." Becky says hugging her best friend and Charlotte hugs her back.

"You were right. I honestly couldn't imagine life without him." Charlotte smiles.

It was about an half an hour until her wedding and Charlotte was beyond ecstatic. Ever since Nikki and John's wedding, she had been talking to Roman. And soon their comforting friendship turned into a romantic relationship. Instead of just talking about being lonely, they decided to fix it by being happy with each other. No one was surprised by their change in status. Since there encounter people has been placing bets on when they'd actually get together and let's just say Kevin and Cesaro were up a hundred dollars. After three years of dating, Roman finally proposed to Charlotte. Everyone was beyond happy for the newly engaged couple. Everyone could tell that the two were extremely happy now that they had each other. They seemed to bring out the best in each other. It was a perfect match.

"Charlotte, it's time to start moving." Becky says looking at the at the clock.

"Okay, I'm ready." Charlotte says, a bright smile taking over her features.

She was ready to have her perfect day.

* * *

"Roman, it almost time to go out there." Dean says as he straightens his own jacket. As best man, he had to make sure he looked amazing.

"I know. I just need to get my flower." Roman was walking over to the other counter and grabbing the flower that belongs in his pocket.

"You sure you're ready?" Dean asks and Roman nods.

"I've been ready for three years, you know this. Charlotte is the one, she's the only girl for me." Roman tells his best friend and the lunatic fringe nods.

"Well I'm happy for ya bro. You really deserve it." Dean comments and nods.

"Thanks! Now let's go out there, can't make my future wife wait for me." Roman jokes and the pair make it out of the room.

"Who would have thought we'd be here?" Charlotte says, her arms wrapped around her husband's neck as they both move to the best of the song playing through the speakers. She looked up from Roman's chest to see him smiling down at her.

"I didn't. I wasn't sure I'd ever be this happy." He replies and Charlotte smiles. Roman made her feel invincible, their love was something rare and exhilarating and Charlotte was beyond grateful to have it.

"You know..." Charlotte started and Roman looked down, giving her his full attention. "I've dreaming about this since Nikki and John's wedding." Charlotte admits and he raises an eyebrow.

"Really now? I was just too irresistible huh?" He teases and she rolls her eyes.

"Sure." Charlotte answers sarcastically and Roman kisses her lips softly before letting out a laugh.

"Then what grabbed your attention?" He questions.

"Besides your stunning good looks?" She teases. "You were really there for me when I needed someone who could relate to my problems." Charlotte answers truthfully. Roman placed his lips on hers as soon as he heard what she had to say. There was just something about Charlotte that made him want to listen to her for hours.

"And you turned me on when you put the garter on my thigh." Charlotte admitted, a blush appearing in her cheeks and Roman laughed.

"So that's why you ran off so quickly!" Roman laughed and she nodded.

"It's not like I could have told you that back then." She stresses and he nods.

"That's true but it's still hilarious." Roman teases and she playfully hits his chest.

"Whatever." Charlotte says and the couple continues to dance.

Their friends were right.

John and Nikki's wedding would be the place where they'd find the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took a bit longer with this update but I really struggled with it. I just couldn't find a version that fit but I finally got it done and I'm content with it. I really hope you like it and please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
